And Then the Rain
by Axelkin
Summary: Fighting is all they know how to do. But after Uryu catches Ichigo following him home, the argument turns into something else entirely and maybe for once the two can admit their true feelings towards each other. IchiUri


A/N: After having some wonderful talk with another fellow writer here I decided to do another little IchiUri. Honestly I still love trying new things and I had been thinking of a plot for a few days now. It started raining a bunch yesterday and hasn't stopped so this little title popped into my head!

I thought about breaking this up into three parts since there are three distinct sections that could do well on their own but still all go together. But then I decided against it since it's not as long as most things I write. I will break each part with a break line and be forewarned, the ending does indeed include a nice soft lemon.

Also, I do have to say it started out completely different in my head and changed into this. It still came out well I think. Also, it takes place sometime directly after the Xcution arc with some slight hints at the arc but nothing that I think is considered a spoiler. And some references to the Substitute arc. (I've been watching it from the beginning again.)

I do hope everyone enjoys. :) Oh and I no longer except unsigned reviews. If you leave one it will not be posted as I do like letting those who review a personal thank you for not only taking their time to read my work but letting me know what they think.

* * *

And Then the Rain

"You can stop hiding now, Kurosaki." Uryu Ishida closed his eyes as he felt them twitch in annoyance. His hand gripped the strap of his school bag and the fabric pressed the stitch patterns into his skin. This had been the third time in a week Ichigo Kurosaki had decided to follow him home. The Substitute Shinigami was still horrible about attempting to hide his reitsu and it flared around the air like a whirlwind wherever he went. Uryu found this increasingly distracting.

Finally, Ichigo stepped out of hiding and onto the pavement behind him. "Tch, what's your deal?" The orangehead asked, eyes narrowing off towards the distance.

"What's my problem?" Uryu replied whipping around to face his friend/foe. Frenemy was a great term to explain their relationship. "My problem is that you have been following me home nearly every day this week!"

Ichigo swallowed and tried to look innocent. "I... just thought you'd like some company."

Uryu gawked at Ichigo before release a huff of pent up air. "Well, I don't Kurosaki. And I'm quite capable of walking myself home." He started to turn when he noticed a guilty look on the Shinigami's face. "Wait... This isn't about..."

"Look, I just got my powers back and I don't want anyone to get hurt again okay?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Uryu paused as the two stood face to face. "I can take care of myself."

Ichigo stood there shocked at the harshness of the Quincy's words. The raven turned and continued on down the street. Ichigo blinked as a leaf flew into his face and he shook it off. "Oi!" He took off after the Quincy. "Ishida-kun, wait just a-" He reached out and grabbed Uryu's wrist which was yanked away quickly and the look in the azure eyes behind the wire framed glasses stung worse then someone slapping him across the face.

"I said leave me alone." Uryu's voice was thick like ice. "Go watch over Inoue-san. I'm sure she would be happy if you walked _her_ home."

"But-" Ichigo opened his mouth to say something. He was not sure what he wanted to say to the blue-eyed raven. The sound of the sky opening up cracked through the air and made them both jump. Something wet hit Ichigo in the face and he watched as water smeared onto Uryu's glasses. There was a sudden urge to wipe away the liquid for the prim Quincy.

"Dammit!" Uryu cursed, bringing Ichigo back to reality. It started to poor down rain on them. The two rushed towards an awning nearby but not before they were half soaked. Uryu stamped his feet in attempt to rid some of his clothing of water. He growled and turned towards the Shinigami. "This is all your fault!"

"What?!" Ichigo stammered as he tried to wipe his head free of the offensive liquid. "How is it my fault it's raining? It's not like I can control the weather or something."

Uryu's eyes narrowed. "No, it's your fault I left my umbrella at school. If I hadn't been trying to leave quickly so that you wouldn't follow me, I would have remembered to grab it!"

"What is so bad about me wanting to walk a friend home?" Ichigo countered.

"We aren't friends, Shinigami."

"Oh, you're going to play that card again?" Ichigo glared back at the narrowed eyes. "How long have we've known each other and you still can't say we are friends?!"

"Why is it so important that you must compel yourself to think we should be friends?"

"I..." Ichigo did not know how to answer that question. He was not sure if he should. Maybe he just did not know the real answer himself therefore making it impossible for him to answer Uryu. _Or maybe I just don't want to admit it..._ Ichigo thought.

"I don't need your pity." Uryu hissed and turned towards the rain. "I'm going home."

"Ishida-kun," Ichigo grabbed the Quincy's wrist. This time his grip was firm and Uryu could not break away. He felt the chain that held his Quincy pendent dig into his flesh.

"Let go of me now, Kurosaki." Uryu spoke slowly to make sure Ichigo heard every word.

Ichigo shook his head. "Please listen," He felt the wrist go rigid in his hand.

"Kurosaki," Uryu's voice was calm but distant even though Ichigo felt himself stepping closer to him.

"I don't pity you." Ichigo kept his head down and eyes closed. It was true; his want for friendship was not pity.

"Kurosaki," This time the other's voice was a bit more demanding.

"I may not understand why you don't want to call me your friend," The rain hit the stone tile above them and pattered loudly over Ichigo's slightly hushed words.

"Kurosaki..." He stepped closer ignoring the growing annoyed voice.

"But to be honest,"

"Kurosaki..." Uryu's voice was getting louder.

"I just really-"

"KU-RO-SA-KI!" Ichigo opened his eyes at the loud interruption. He blinked when he noticed just how close he was to Uryu. So close that Ichigo could count the long perfect eyelashes behind the glass that hid stunning azure eyes. At first he wondered why Uryu had spoken his name so forcibly and he looked down into the pool of blue. Uryu's other hand slid over his and the cold flesh left like strange against his warm skin. The Quincy blinked and all but broke the spell. "There's a hollow."

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo cried out as a hollow howled directly above them, smashing into the tile and interrupting the sound of the systematic rainfall. He let go of the other's hand and did not have time to miss the feeling of being so close to the Quincy. Uryu leapt out into the rain and formed his bow, firing nearly instantly at the hollow's face. Tile broke off and smashed into the ground, taking away the cover where Ichigo could leave his body. "Dammit!" He cursed as he pulled out his soul badge. "I can't leave my body here!"

Uryu snorted and fired another volley of arrows. "Well if you had listened to me the first time, we wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, I can take care of this. I don't need your help."

Ichigo ground his teeth. "Like hell!" Without thinking he forced his Shinigami self out of his body. It fell up against the wall and slumped down into a sitting position. He charged at the hollow and swung, missing its face and cutting into an arm. It howled loudly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Uryu yelled and pulled back his bow.

Ichigo glared at the hollow for a second as it swayed back and forth in pain before turning towards Uryu. "You need to stop doing everything alone!"

"Well excuse me if I can do things more efficiently and don't need help." Uryu rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is it?"

The two glared at each other, forgetting about the hollow just feet away from them. "I..." Uryu searched Ichigo's face for a clue to what the Shinigami wanted to say. _Do I want to tell him? What if he-_

"Kurosaki!" Uryu yelled and turned towards the thudding sounds of the hollow moving. "You're body!"

Ichigo tried to shun-po towards it but Uryu was quicker. The hollow slashed at Ichigo's still form and hit Uryu instead. The Quincy cried out as its claws slashed through his wet shirt and blood rushed out and mingled with the rain. Ichigo jumped up to slice through the hollow's mask just as Uryu pulled back an arrow. Even at a distance, Ichigo could tell that his friend had pulled the reitsu weapon uncleanly and it cut through his fingertips. But he released the arrow into its shoulder just before he fell to the ground and Ichigo managed to cut the white mask during the distraction.

"Ishida!" Rain continued to fall and Ichigo rushed over to the fallen Quincy. He knelt beside Uryu and pressed his hands against the seeping wound. Ichigo looked around for something to stop the bleed and walked over to his body. After forcing his soul back into place, he pulled his shirt out from his waistband and ripped the bottom of it. "Ishida-kun..." Uryu was trying to keep his breathing steady as Ichigo wrapped the torn cloth around his bleeding arm. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Uryu bubbled a laugh and looked off to the side, the rain came down fiercely and blurred out the area between them. Ichigo picked up his bleeding hand and wiped the blood away with his own, the other completely ignoring the gesture. "No, Kurosaki-kun," Uryu managed, but Ichigo knew that he was going to pass out any second. "You're just an idiot." With that said, Ichigo scooped up the unconscious Quincy and carried him home. It was his fault Uryu got hurt and he was going to fix it. _I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. It's all because I couldn't tell you one simple thing._

* * *

Uryu felt dizzy, yet surprisingly warm. There were voices arguing above him and he could not tell whose they belonged to. He desperately tried to remember what happened to no avail. The voices stopped and fuzzy figures came into view and a patch of distinct orange made his head spin. _Where are my glasses? Wait..._ _Kurosaki..._ He must have groaned or something but the voices started again. This time they were softer and a little quieter. Then someone was lifting him up. _Wait, where are you taking me?_ He was not sure if he actually asked but someone was talking to him. It was like listening to sound underwater and it was full of static and muffled. But he was soon set down somewhere and he felt the sticky wet cloth being peeled off of him. Uryu drifted off right after someone with dark hair leaned over him and spoke in the same static like voice.

Now his arm hurt. It felt like hell and stiff. Uryu opened his eyes but everything was still blurry and his head still hurt. He tried to speak but only a groan came up. His body felt hot, and not one of those nice types of hot like when you get into a hot bath. Orange filled Uryu's view. _Kurosaki? Is that you?_ Then there was a long red strip. It wrapped around him, enveloping his body in a warm sensation that somehow cooled the intense heat. There was no explaining how it was possible. But Uryu let the dream like state drift along and moaned at the feeling of the red soul ribbon licking at him. It felt good and he did not want it to stop. Uryu wanted to take the ribbon and twist it around his own light blue one and hold it close to his chest. That was when his fever broke and he sighed in relief. Uryu closed his eyes and allowed recovery to come.

Dreams did not often feel real to Uryu. But this one was different. Someone was kissing him, and hard. Warm hands were pushing past his shirt and finding their place on his back and neck. Uryu could not help moaning as he threaded his fingers through short spiky hair. It was as soft as the kiss was hard. The moist lips worked against his and he bit at the lower portion in frustration. Uryu wanted more and heard a deep throaty chuckle answer him before the wet muscle invaded his mouth. He groaned and pressed himself against the structured warm body above him, wanting to be held closer. _"Mmmm..."_ He sighed and the mouth left his to travel down his jaw line. _"Ku-Ichi-go..."_

A clanking sound of something being set down snapped Uryu out of his dream and he sat up. "Oh, good you're awake."

Someone handed him his glasses and Uryu placed them on his face. The world came back into a clear scene and he was met with pop posters and colorful surroundings. "Ku-Kurosaki?!" He managed once he realized where he was. Uryu sat up completely and brought his knees closer to his body, shifting closer to the window and hoping that Ichigo had not noticed his morning awkwardness.

"Hungry?" Ichigo handed him a bowl of soup. Uryu eyed it suspiciously but took it in the end.

It was not too hot and tasted slightly salty which was fine. "Um..." Uryu tried not to look at Ichigo as the Shinigami sat down in his computer chair he had moved closer to the bed. "Why am I here?"

Ichigo's cheeks turned a shade of pink and he looked away embarrassed. "Well... uh, after the ho- You... I brought you to my dad. You had lost a lot of blood and it hasn't stopped raining so you got sick from the cold." The guilty look was back.

"Thank you," Uryu responded with his eyes on the nearly empty bowl.

"Eh? For what? It was my fault you got hurt."

Uryu sighed. "No, for not taking to Ryuken." Ichigo opened his mouth to form an 'O'. "How long have I been sick?"

"Two days."

"Two days?!" Uryu panicked. He started mumbling all the different things that were wrong about him being out for two whole days. "...And school work. Don't even get me started..."

"Relax will ya." Ichigo reached over and picked up the archer's bag. "I told the teachers you were sick and got you the school work." He set it down to take the outstretched bowl from Uryu. As soon as his hands were free, Uryu smacked Ichigo upside the head. "Ouch!" Uryu even waved his hand from the tingling pain. He had not noticed the bandages wrapped around his fingers. "What was that for?"

Uryu huffed and started to unwind the cloth. "For being such an idiot." It was difficult to do with one hand and he found Ichigo grabbing a hold of it. All that Uryu could do was freeze in place and turn away as Ichigo climbed up next to him and carefully unbandage his hand and arm. "You know..." Uryu spoke quietly as the warm hands grazed his skin while Ichigo continued to remove the cloth. "It wasn't you're fault. I came to see you the night that Ginjo attacked. Inoue was here already and I thought you were safe."

The last bit of cloth fell off his arm and Ichigo's hands stayed in place. Uryu became painfully aware of the warm feeling and stiffened until they fell away from his body. Looking over, he saw Ichigo bundling up the strips of fabric and toss them into the empty chair. "So does that mean you really do see me as your friend?"

Uryu growled. "You idiot! I don't have to be your friend to be worried!"

Suddenly Ichigo was very close. Leaning on one arm, he closed a considerable distance between them and looked him directly in the eyes. Uryu could see the specks of gold and green in the brown colored eyes. He did not think he had ever been this close to Ichigo before. "You live alone, Ishida-kun," Ichigo stated and Uryu swallowed silently. "So you probably don't know that you talk in your sleep." With each word Ichigo got closer and Uryu moved backward until his back connected with the windowsill. "You should be really careful or someone might learn a secret or two about you."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Kurosaki?" There was no way in hell he talked in his sleep. It just could not be possible. Sure he had a few more realistic like dreams but that did not mean he would spew out his inner most secrets.

But Ichigo's face kept getting closer and Uryu's heart started beating faster. "I'm talking about this." Then his face was so close he could see himself in the reflection of Ichigo's pupils. It took Uryu a few seconds to realize that Ichigo was not really kissing him. He blinked a few times at the strange sensation that he had in fact been kissed by the infamous Substitute Shinigami.

Then he let out a gasp. "Wha-" Ichigo held up his other hand. In it was entwined his light blue soul ribbon. Ichigo kept his face close but his eyes looked over at the silky object. "Wh-what are you doing, Kurosaki!?" Uryu's eyes were wide and he stuttered over his words.

"Do you know what happened the first time you touched my soul ribbon?" Ichigo asked. "Do you know what it did to me? How it felt?"

"N-no."

The warm hands played with the ribbon between his fingers and Uryu bit his lip. "Here," Ichigo turned his brown eyes back to his. "Let me show you."

It felt like his whole body was in fire. Like Ichigo's hands were traveling across his skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. He felt like he was being kissed deeply like in his dream, that his very soul would burst if it could not go any deeper. "K-Kuro-saki..." That was when Uryu lost control and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt. It was an old one. The words 'Nice Vibe' were faded and cracked and Uryu felt the crumbling design along his palm as he pulled them closer, destroying the small void between them and actually kissed the orange, hot head. Ichigo did not look as surprised as Uryu did and let it happen. But just as soon as he realized what he had done, Uryu gasped and pulled away. "I..."

"Uryu..." Ichigo spoke his first name in a low hush. Uryu's soul ribbon had been let go and both of them looked over at it. The blue floating ribbon waved in an nonexistent wind until it slithered out and wrapped itself twice around Ichigo's bright red one and tugged.

At that point it was difficult to tell who moved first. But Uryu found himself being pinned to the bed and those deliciously hot lips he desired so much pressed against his slightly cold ones. The moist flesh massaged his and Uryu moaned as they both struggled to feel more of each other in each passing second. Ichigo kicked at the blanket covering Uryu's lower half and found the spot between his legs to place his own. Hot breath puffed against Uryu's neck and slightly calloused hands slid under his shirt, one moving up and the other tugging at his waistband. "W-wait..." Uryu tried to speak and ended up gasping for air. "Y-your family-"

"Are gone for the rest of the day." Ichigo finished for him while licking at the exposed neck. "They needed things for the clinic and had to go into town. We won't see them until late in the evening."

Uryu sighed but let Ichigo continue on with his hands and mouth. He reached out and pulled the Shinigami's shirt off to feel the strong chest beneath it. "Dammit, Kurosaki," Uryu tried not to smile. "I really do hate you."

Ichigo chuckled as he slowly pulled the hem of Uryu's shirt up. "If this is hate, I'd like to see what it's like when you're in love."

For a moment Uryu paused. Then he decided on giving Ichigo an unexpected smirk. "Well, why don't we find out?"

* * *

Ichigo moaned and closed his eyes at the words that were spoken to him. He kissed Uryu fiercely and the archer bit at the bottom lip. Their hips ground together and the heat and hardness of both their excitements rolled against each other. Uryu sighed; it was better then feeling Ichigo touch his soul ribbon. Although he did wonder what it would feel like to have both things happen at once. Ichigo distracted his thoughts by pulled off the borrowed shirt. He arched into the warm hands rubbing up and down his chest and readjusted his glasses. Ichigo blinked and gave him an odd look.

"Are you seriously going to wear you're glasses?"

Uryu returned the look. "Well, I'd like to see what you're doing and I'm quite blind without them." His fingers found the short spiky hair again and pulled the Shinigami down so that their exposed skin could touch.

Ichigo took the advantage to lick Uryu's collarbone and was rewarded with a moan. "Honestly," Uryu tilted his head to the side to give Ichigo more room on his neck. His fingers dug into the nape of Ichigo's neck and the other set into the material covering Ichigo's thigh. "If you want to watch us having sex I could just record us for you."

A surprised gasp escaped Ichigo's mouth as Uryu bucked his hips harshly into the other's. "Oh, is that what we're doing?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo attempted to regain his voice. "Well, isn't that what people in love do?"

Uryu rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't know the first thing about having sex."

"Neither do you!" Ichigo pulled at his pants and slowly worked them off. Then there was a struggle with Ichigo's belt.

"At least I read up on things beforehand."

"And I don't?" The belt was finally discarded and Uryu started yanking at the button.

"BL manga doesn't count, Kuroaski-kun."

Ichigo blushed. "Th-those are Kuchiki-san's! I'm still finding them hidden everywhere and it's been over a year!"

"Uh, huh..." Uryu raised an eyebrow and continued to try and get Ichigo's pants unbuttoned. "Dammit! I hate buttons!" With that, Uryu ripped the button off all together.

"Hey!"

The zipper sound was louder than expected and filled the room. "I'll just sew you on a new one later."

With only their boxer on, Ichigo stopped to lightly touch the Quincy's jaw line. "Um so... how long have you...?"

Uryu blinked. He did not really want to answer that question. It was far too long for him not to do anything about and he was slightly embarrassed since Ichigo's confession that it had been since day one. "Are we really playing twenty questions? Or are we having sex?"

A quiet laughter filled the air. "Oh so now it's about sex again?" Uryu attempted to move upward and was securely pinned back down. "Just because you've done whatever 'research' doesn't mean you get to be on top." He kissed Uryu who arched up into him and kissed back. They broke away in heavy gasps of air. "Although, I do take you as one who would like it a little rough. Seeing as you're always so demanding and all."

Uryu fought against him playfully and found one of the hands hold him in place. His mouth found his way towards the digits and he licked them gently causing Ichigo to moan slightly, the firm body quivering above him. "Hmm... maybe..." Uryu smirked over the tanned hand. "I think you're just stalling." His lower body was painfully agreeing that it was taking too long and the need for release was growing.

Instead of speaking, Ichigo answered by replacing his fingers with his mouth over Uryu's and slithered in his wet tongue into the waiting cavern. Uryu slowly ran his hand along Ichigo's side before sliding it into the restricted boxers and wrapped his hand around the throbbing, hard member. Ichigo gasped in his mouth and bucked into his hand. Uryu had never touched anyone else's arousal but his own and it felt different hold the hot, excited piece of flesh. Slowly, Uryu moved his hand like he did when he touched himself while think of his object of desire which as occupying himself with his neck again and fighting with Uryu's own underwear to return the favor.

Soon, there were only the pants of desire and the movement of the hands over each other's sex. Uryu felt Ichigo's head leak with excitement and started coating his length until it was slick in his hand. Ichigo moaned and pulled away to the archer's dismay. He was about to whine with displeasure when the Shinigami pulled off his boxers and lowered his mouth onto Uryu. The sharp intake of surprise and pleasure rushed through his ears as Ichigo's hot, wet mouth worked its way up and down along his shaft. Uryu looked down and saw the brown eyes poised on him and the Shinigami's hand that was not holding him in place was moving in the same motion as his mouth but along his own length. His fists grabbed the orange hair and Uryu bucked into the hot mouth which took him gracefully and did not flinch.

"Oh... Kami, Ichigo!" Uryu gasped out and soon found the mouth gone again. This time he saw Ichigo fishing for something under the bed which proved to be a small tube. It did not take a genies to figure out it was lubricant and it was pored into the large hand. The Shinigami took his time covering both their lengths and after a nod from Uryu, pressed a finger inside the waiting Quincy. They both could not help but gasp. But Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Uryu again while he added another, and then another. Uryu's eyes widened and he tasted his own self on Ichigo's lips when another was added and slowly worked back and forth, stretching and preparing him for what was to come next.

Ichigo patiently waited for Uryu to start moaning again to remove him fingers and line himself up with the prepared hole. "Ready?"

Uryu pressed down and Ichigo's tip slid inside. "Kami, yes!" The Shinigami could not help but moan loudly and slide inside his waiting partner. Instead of going right at it, Ichigo left his painfully hard self get comfortable and started sliding his still slick hand up and down the archer's long length.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Uryu tried to buck and panted and moaned at the same time. "Move already!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the command and slowly slid in and out at the same even strokes as his hand. He was right, Uryu was demanding and soon was crying out for him to move faster, then harder. And then Ichigo was moving so quickly he had to let go to anchor himself in place. "Fuck, Uryu," Uryu barely heard him over the blinding pleasure. "So tight... feels good..." He took a hold of himself and pumped quickly until they both rode off into oblivion and the explosion of pleasure was too great for both of them.

All that was left was the sound of heavy panting. Ichigo found the strength to pull out and roll off his Quincy partner. Uryu followed him and leaned on Ichigo's shoulder. "Not bad for our first time."

Ichigo gawked. "Not bad?" He gulped down air. "After all that and all you have to say is not bad?"

His partner sighed. "Well, if you're up for it again, this time..." Uryu leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"You kinky little Quincy..." Was all that he could say.

Uryu smirked and reached out to touch the two entwined soul ribbons. The rain started getting heavier and patted loudly against the window. "On the bright side, at least with the rain your neighbors won't hear you scream."

"Oh," Ichigo smirked back. "Not if I make you scream first!"

Then he tackled the young archer with kisses and gasped when Uryu pulled on their soul ribbons. "Ichigo..."

"Hmm?"

"You should have followed me home long ago." Uryu pulled Ichigo in for another kiss.

"Well, I guess that's my fault isn't it?" Uryu giggled. And then the rain fell in accordance and nothing else could be heard but the distant exchange of words between two young souls and their love.


End file.
